roguelovefandomcom-20200214-history
Accessories
Accessories Accessories can be found in Gear Chests, or purchased in Shops. Unlike Gear, Accessories do not occuply a Slot, and therefore there is no limit to the amount that can be picked up. (Note: Not all items in this list have been implemented) * Mapping Kit, "Parchment, Ink and Quill" - Allows the Map to be shown with Tab * Compass, "Sense of Direction" - Displays the location of the Shop and Boss Chamber * Architect's Notes, "Secret Knowledge" - Displays the location of Treasure Rooms, Shrines, and Smiths * Stone Ring, "The Ring of the Shieldless" - Adds 1 to Chest and Leg Armor * Ring of Strength, "Bronze Band, Ruby Inlay" - Adds 1 to Strength * Ring of Dexterity, "Bronze Band, Citrine Inlay" - Adds 1 to Dexterity * Ring of Constitution, "Bronze Band, Amber Inlay" - Adds 1 to Constitution * Ring of Intelligence, "Bronze Band, Sapphire Inlay" - Adds 1 to Intelligence * Ring of Wisdom, "Bronze Band, Amethyst Inlay" - Adds 1 to Wisdom * Ring of Charisma, "Bronze Band, Emerald Inlay" - Adds 1 to Charisma * Amulet of Fire, "Firepower" - Increases Fire Magic by 1 * Amulet of Ice, "Ice to Meet You" - Increases Ice Magic by 1 * Amulet of Lightning, "Supercharged" - Increases Lightning Magic by 1 * Amulet of Earth, "Strength of Stone" - Increases Earth Magic by 1 * Amulet of Life, "White Magi" - Increases Life Magic by 1 * Amulet of Death, "Black Magi" - Increases Death Magic by 1 * Blazing Armlet, "Scalding Touch" - Turns Melee Attacks from Normal to Burn Type * Frosty Armlet, "Alright everyone, Chill" - Turns Melee Attacks from Normal to Freeze Type * Electric Armlet, "Shocking Grasp" - Turns Melee Attacks from Normal to Shock Type * Rock Armlet, "Shifting Stones" - Turns Melee Attacks from Normal to Stun Type * Hallowed Armlet, "Angel's Touch" - Adds a small amount of Leech Magic to Physical Attacks * Damned Armlet, "Demon's Touch" - Adds a small amount of Leech Life to Physical Attacks * Masochist's Collar, "Lust from Health" - Charges the orgasm meter whenever damage is taken. Does not affect Lust * Masochist's Whip, "Pleasure for Pain" - Charges the orgasm meter whenever damage is dealt. Does not affect Lust * Lover's Collar, "Last all Night" - Increases Max Lust * Vibrating Plug, "Endless Pleasure" - Prevents the orgasm meter from depleting over time * Healing Dildo, "Health from Lust" - Restores Health when Lust increases * Magic Dildo, "Magic from Lust - Restores Magic when Lust increases * Rope Bondage, "Cum for Power" - Adds 1 Damage to all Attacks every time the orgasm meter is filled * Clitoral Gel, "Cum Faster" - Increases Orgasm generated from Sexual Attacks, but not Groping Attacks * Vaginal Bullet, "G-Spot Bud" - Bullets Increase the amount Lust is reduced when orgasming. Effects stack * Clit Bullet, "Clit Bud" - Bullets Increase the amount Lust is reduced when orgasming. Effects stack * Anal Bullet, "Butt Bud" - Bullets Increase the amount Lust is reduced when orgasming. Effects stack * Left Nipple Bullet, "Can You get to the Left Nipple?" - Bullets Increase the amount Lust is reduced when orgasming. Effects stack * Right Nipple Bullet, "Righty Tighty" - Bullets Increase the amount Lust is reduced when orgasming. Effects stack * Sexy Bra, "Enticing" - Increases the chance for Monsters to use Groping Attacks instead of Tearing Attacks when the Player is Grappled Cards Cards are dropped when an enemy is defeated, by a very low chance. Like Accessories they add Passive Bonuses and/or Penalties and there is no limit to the amount that can be held. Like all Gear, the more times Cards are found the more effective they become. * Goblin Card, "Goblin's Sex Drive" - Increases Max Lust * Goblin Shaman Card, "Goblin Shaman's Wisdom" - Adds 1 to all Wisdom Rolls * Goblin Slimancer Card, "Goblin Slimancer's Brain" - Adds 1 to all Wisdom Rolls * Goblin Tracker Card, "Goblin Tracker's Quickness" - Adds 1 to Dexterity * Green Slime Card, "Green Slime's Aim" - Adds 1 to Hit Rolls * Red Slime Card, "Red Slime's Power" - Adds 1 to Damage * Wall Spiddick Card, "Wall Spiddick's Resistance" - Adds 1 to Resistance * Boggart Card, "Bogart's Toughness" - Adds 5 to Max HP